


без названия

by 006_stkglm



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Исполнение заявки с RA-fest<br/>http://ra-fest.diary.ru/p196159767.htm?from=0<br/>НМП\Джон Торнтон<br/>Викторианские радости - Джон любит когда его бьют по заднице...</p>
    </blockquote>





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки с RA-fest  
> http://ra-fest.diary.ru/p196159767.htm?from=0  
> НМП\Джон Торнтон  
> Викторианские радости - Джон любит когда его бьют по заднице...

Вжжжих!  
Ягодицы обжигает словно огнем. Джон опускает голову еще ниже, прикусывает губу и стискивает побелевшими пальцами край прилавка.

Вжжжих!  
Час поздний, витрина-выставка прикрыта плотными ставнями и в лавке темно. Только над кассой неровно горит наполненная дешевым маслом лампа.

Вжжжих!  
Каждый удар больнее предыдущего хотя мистер Доджсон — лавочник, у которого вот уже полгода работает Джон — любит когда «ткань прокрашена ровно» и никогда не кладет удары поперек или по уже нанесенным рубцам, но кожа возле рубцов болит куда сильнее, чем они сами.

Вжжжих!  
К-к-уда с-с-сильнее. На глаза наворачиваются злые слезы, но Джон встряхивает головой и терпит. Уже было девять. «Тебе четырнадцать, значит розог будет ровно столько же. Никто не сможет упрекнуть Доджсона в несправедливом отношении к моим работникам, мальчик!»  
Еще пять.

Вжжжих!  
Удар приходится по тонкой, чувствительной складке там, где зад переходит в ляжки, и в глазах у Джона темнеет. Он, должно быть, издает какой-то звук, потому что мистер Доджсон хрюкает, опускает розгу и Джон кривится, слыша шорох ткани.

Вжжжих!  
Свист розги почти перекрывает красноречивый шепот плоти о плоть, но Джону все равно: ему приходится прикладывать все усилия, чтоб не завыть в голос.

— Негодный…  
Вжжжих!

—… дрянной… —  
Вжжжих!!

— мальчишка!  
Вжжжих!!!

Последний удар ложится криво, наискось по свежим рубцам и ниже. Джон падает грудью на прилавок и тоненько скулит. Мистер Доджсон наваливается сзади всей своей громоздкой тушей, Джон на миг с содроганием ощущает, как его пылающей истерзанной кожи касается что-то горячее и влажное, и мистер Джоджсон, испустив хриплый рык и задыхаясь, отталкивает его от себя. Джон больно ударяется бедром о край конторки, но по крайней мере это закончилось.

Он торопливо оправляет одежду, стараясь не поднимать головы.

Измочаленная розга лежит у самых его ног. Джон надеется, что на ней нет крови. Матушке ни к чему лишняя стирка в холодной воде.

Десятипенсовая монетка звякает о прилавок перед ним. Взять ее в руку по-прежнему тяжело, хотя на нее можно купить немного молока и свежего хлеба для Фанни, и может быть, тогда она перестанет кашлять.

— В следующую субботу тоже задержишься, — говорит мистер Доджсон. Он все еще не отдышался как следует. Джон хватает монетку с прилавка, бормочет: «Да, сэр!» и почти бежит к выходу. Колокольчик над дверью звякает ему вслед горько и коротко.


End file.
